


La promessa infranta

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo storia: La promessa infrantaFandom: Prince of tennisPersonaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka KunimitsuIntroduzione storia: Dopo due mesi dalla loro ultima email, Tezuka si domanda cosa possa essere successo ad Atobe, visto che in tutto il tempo non ha mai risposto e la cosa lo preoccupa.Note dell'autore: La storia mi era venuta in mente qualche mese fa, nonostante, così ho incominciato ad abbozzarla poi ho notato il contesti di Emanuela.Emy.79 e ho avuto l’imput giusto per terminarla, altrimenti non so se l’avrei portata a conclusione. Voglio ringraziare anche Missdelight per averla sostituita del contest visto che la giudice è stata costretta ad abbandonarlo.Per quanto riguarda la storia in se mi sento soddisfatta per metà e ho avuto anche difficoltà a scrivere tutta la storia dal punto di vista di Tezuka, non mi è mai capitato prima però in questa fanfiction è stata davvero tosta e sono sicura che non è perfettamente IC, ma ci ho provato con tutta me stessa.Spero che la mia oneshot vi sia piaccia.Storia partecipante al contest ‘With or Without you -Con o senza di te-‘ indetto da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di Efp e giudicato da missredlights





	La promessa infranta

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo storia: La promessa infranta  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Introduzione storia: Dopo due mesi dalla loro ultima email, Tezuka si domanda cosa possa essere successo ad Atobe, visto che in tutto il tempo non ha mai risposto e la cosa lo preoccupa.  
> Note dell'autore: La storia mi era venuta in mente qualche mese fa, nonostante, così ho incominciato ad abbozzarla poi ho notato il contesti di Emanuela.Emy.79 e ho avuto l’imput giusto per terminarla, altrimenti non so se l’avrei portata a conclusione. Voglio ringraziare anche Missdelight per averla sostituita del contest visto che la giudice è stata costretta ad abbandonarlo.  
> Per quanto riguarda la storia in se mi sento soddisfatta per metà e ho avuto anche difficoltà a scrivere tutta la storia dal punto di vista di Tezuka, non mi è mai capitato prima però in questa fanfiction è stata davvero tosta e sono sicura che non è perfettamente IC, ma ci ho provato con tutta me stessa.  
> Spero che la mia oneshot vi sia piaccia.
> 
> Storia partecipante al contest ‘With or Without you -Con o senza di te-‘ indetto da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di Efp e giudicato da missredlights

Ero perfettamente consapevole che, con gli impegni che avevamo io e Atobe, potevano trascorrere giorni fra un’email e l’altra. Per non parlare delle nostre video-chiamate che diventavano sempre più rare, però mi sembrava quasi assurdo che per più di due mesi non avesse ancora risposto al mio ultimo messaggio.  
Non era mai stato un ragazzo da lasciarmi troppo sulle spine, anzi, più volte mi aveva detto quanto ci tenesse a rispondermi il più in fretta possibile, ma allora perché non mi aveva ancora contattato?  
Il fatto era che ero perfettamente conscio che i suoi silenzi erano qualcosa di più di quanto io stesso potessi immaginare e, il non sapere cosa fosse, faceva aumentare in me un presentimento così orribile che provavo ansia al solo pensiero d’immaginare che sorte avesse potuto subire Atobe.  
Possibile che stesse così male da non riuscire nemmeno a prendere in mano un telefono o avvicinarsi a un computer? Sapevo di dover escludere questa possibilità, perché, se davvero fosse accaduto qualcosa di fatale, ero certo che qualcuno mi avrebbe avvertito. Una chiamata da Fuji forse? Magari un’email di Oishi? O una qualsiasi cosa per farmi sapere cosa gli fosse accaduto in realtà. Nonostante nessuno dei miei compagni mi aveva mai fatto sapere nulla, significava che Atobe stesse bene, no? Io però non riuscivo a darmi pace temendo un qualcosa che probabilmente non era mai avvenuto.  
Di fronte ai miei conoscenti tedeschi, riuscivo a far finta di nulla, d’altronde ero sempre stato un tipo di poche parole e di certo non andavo a raccontare i fatti miei a persone che per me erano ancora degli estranei. Ero comunque certo che nessuno di loro fosse riuscito a scorgere la mia angoscia, perché ero certo di esserla riuscita a mascherare per bene, cosa che tra l’altro non mi riusciva nemmeno difficile visto che fin da bambino ero sempre stato in grado di nascondere i miei stati d’animo.  
I miei problemi cominciavano quando rientravo nel mio umile appartamento: per me era impossibile smettere di pensare ad Atobe! Ero come ossessionato da lui e, più il tempo passava, più la mia inquietudine aumentava e il timore che gli fosse successo qualcosa diventava sempre più concreto.  
La cosa che però facevo più difficoltà a realizzare, era che ormai fossi arrivato al punto di non ritorno: dovevo sapere cosa fosse accaduto di tanto grave ad Atobe.  
Ogni sera, prima di andare a letto, ero solito prendere il mio cellulare aspettando di ricevere anche un semplicissimo “Sto bene”, perché a me sarebbe bastato solamente questo, non è che chiedessi quali giustificazioni o frasi altisonanti, mi sarebbe bastato solo che lui finalmente mi contattasse, ma continuavo a non ricevere sue notizie.  
Io non ero mai riuscito a prendere l’iniziativa, non è che non fossi in grado d’inviargli un messaggio ma semplicemente non volevo che capisse quanto mi ossessionassero i suoi silenzi. Cosa sarebbe successo se, una volta inviata una seconda email, Atobe non mi avrebbe risposto? E se non mi sarebbe bastato? Magari mi sarei ritrovato inconsapevolmente a inviargli centinaia di email e non volevo di certo finire con l’esasperarlo. Non ero mai stato quel tipo di persona, ma ero così disperato che avrei potuto diventarlo e, per evitare questo, non sono mai riuscito a fare il primo passo.  
Avrei anche potuto ricorrere ai miei compagni della Seigaku, ma che idee avrei dato loro? Avrei mostrato un lato di me che non mi era mai appartenuto prima di allora, e sicuramente sarei potuto sembrare assillante.  
Più il tempo passava e tanto più mi rendevo conto di quanto in realtà stessi cadendo in basso, mi stavo trasformando in un ragazzo che non conoscevo e che nemmeno riuscivo a concepire. Proprio per questo io cercavo di pormi un freno e non lasciare il nuovo me predominare sul mio vecchio io.  
Doveva essere lui a contattarmi, ma per quanto tempo avrei ancora potuto resistere?  
Ormai ero arrivato al punto che ogni sera osservavo insistentemente lo schermo nella speranza di ricevere una qualche notifica, ma l’unica che era in evidenza era quello del gruppo del circolo che frequentavo in Germania nel quale avvertirono che l’indomani il sarebbe stato chiuso per dei lavori di manutenzione, seguite da vari chiacchiere di cui a me poco interessava.  
Alla fine a me interessava solo di Atobe, ma ero ancora importante per lui? Era brutto da pensare, ma avevo la sensazione che non volesse più saperne niente di me.  
«Stai cercando di dirmi che hai un altro?»  
Quel pensiero era quanto più ridicolo io avessi mai elaborato: Atobe non era mai stato il tipo da tradirmi in quel modo!  
Il fatto era che io fossi semplicemente esasperato e la mia immaginazione era arrivata al punto di farmi brutti scherzi, ma ciò non toglieva il fatto che qualcosa di strano in quella situazione ci fosse, ma ormai per me accettare i suoi silenzi era diventato impossibile.  
Ero davvero tentato d’inviargli un’email, chiedendogli una qualche ragione per il suo comportamento, perché, per quanto potessi sembrare calmo, anche la pazienza aveva un limite e la mia l’avevo appena superata.  
Atobe si credeva che per me fosse facile? Eravamo distanti quasi novemila chilometri, ma le sue email e video-chiamate facevano avvertire meno il nostro distacco, però quella situazione stava completamente rovinato l’equilibrio che avevamo trovato: una relazione di certo non funzionava così!  
«Ormai è troppo!»  
Nonostante fossi completamente su di giri per la rabbia, la mia razionalità riuscì a mettermi freno.  
Non volevo mostrare la mia insistenza ad Atobe, ma, se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa d’inesorabile che aveva impedito di scrivermi per due mesi, avevo il diritto saperlo cosa fosse: ero o non ero il suo ragazzo?  
Non è che dovevo tornare fino in Giappone per avere sue notizie? Ormai sentivo di essere arrivato al punto di pensare cose estreme, ma come potevo restarmene con le mani in mano?  
Dovevo chiamarlo, mi sembrava l’unica opzione plausibile, ma la razionalità m’impedì di premere il dito sull’icona della chiamata.  
Ormai non era insolito che, prima di riuscire a prendere sonno, i miei pensieri erano completamente rivolti ad Atobe, ma quella era la prima volta che mi addormentai con il telefono ancora fra le mani, però non avrei mai immaginato di ripetere quel gesto per tutta la successiva settimana.  
Alla fine ero proprio caduto in basso.

*~~~*

Un’altra settimana era passata e nemmeno un accenno di Atobe, sinceramente mi domandavo come io potessi ancora resistere senza avere sue notizie, ma alla fine forse la mia pazienza era più vigorosa di quanto io stesso potessi realmente immaginare.  
La sera precedente ero andato a dormire seguendo la mia nuova routine e mi addormentai nuovamente osservando con insistenza il display del mio telefono.  
La mattina seguente, però, non fui svegliato dalla solita sveglia impostate per le 07:30, qualcuno mi stava chiamando da un bel po’ di secondi.  
La mia vista era ancora leggermente sfocata, sia perché non avevo ancora indossato i miei occhiali e soprattutto perché avevo ancora la vista annebbiata dal sonno, così non riuscii a distinguere il nome.  
«Pronto.»  
«Scusa, stavi ancora dormendo?»  
Ecco una novità! Non solo non venivo contattato da Atobe, ma adesso ci si mettevano anche delle illusioni, non è che stavo rasentando la follia?  
No, non stavo impazzendo, solamente mi mancava più di quanto avessi mai immaginato.  
«Atobe…»  
Recuperai gli occhiali che disposti sul piccolo comò a fianco del mio letto, e solo dopo mi resi conto che effettivamente avevo proprio ricevuto una sua chiamata, dopo ben dieci settimane.  
«Buongiorno, Tezuka.»  
So di aver detto che mi sarebbe bastato anche solo un semplice “Sto bene”, ma mi dovevo rimangiare tutte le mie precedenti affermazioni.  
Con che coraggio mi chiamava e se ne usciva solamente con un “Buongiorno, Tezuka”? Per mesi mi sono sentito inquieto e quella era l’unica cosa in grado di dirmi? Ci avrei pensato io a dargli la lezione che si meritava!  
«Dopo tutto questo tempo sai dirmi solo questo?! Piuttosto dimmi perché non ti sei fatto vivo per mesi?! Non pensi che io meriti una spiegazione?»  
«Sono successe delle cose…»  
«Cosa può essere successo di così tanto funesto per non avermi contattato per mesi?»  
«Dirtele per telefono mi sembra poco delicato.»  
Non avevo mai sentito Atobe con un tono così serio e, udendolo, mi sembrava ormai ovvio che gli fosse accaduto davvero qualcosa. Alla fine il mio brutto presentimento era un allarme concreto che non avrei dovuto sottovalutare, ma ero stato così cieco nelle mie convinzioni da non aver avuto davvero il coraggio di espormi troppo, però con molta probabilità avrei dovuto essergli vicino, come lui lo era stato con me quand’ero ricoverato a Kyushu.  
«E cosa dovrei fare, allora? Venire fino a Tokyo con il teletrasporto? Non dire cazzate e dimmi cosa ti è successo.»  
«Venire fino a Tokyo no, anzi mi basterebbe solo che tu venissi ad aprirmi la porta. Sai, qui fuori si gela.»  
Ero stato sarcastico solo perché non mi sarei aspettato un gesto simile da Atobe, conoscendolo però sapevo quanto fosse plausibile, però per tutto il periodo che mi aveva ignorato era qualcosa che non mi sarei mai immaginato.  
Mi alzai dal letto per andare ad aprirlo incurante del fatto che stessi ancora indossando il pigiama, dopotutto per me in quell’istante l’unica cosa che contava era sapere cosa gli fosse accaduto: alla fine cosa importava cosa indossavo? Anche lui presumevo non ne avrebbe fatto tutta questa tragedia.

*~~~*  
«Alla buon ora.»  
Mi ci volle un solo momento per notare che quegli occhi erano diversi da quelli che lasciai in Giappone.  
Non sembravano quelli del ragazzo che mi aveva promesso di seguirmi e prendere le redini degli u17. Quello sguardo sembrava appartenere a qualcuno che avesse perso tutte le speranze.  
Come potevo accettare di non essergli stato vicino? Era evidente che avesse avuto bisogni di me, ma ero stato così ottuso da non aver mai premuto quell’icona Il senso di colpa m’incominciò completamente a divorare, soprattutto dopo aver notato quanto Atobe sembrasse bisognoso di un mio abbraccio, ma alla fine anche io avvertivo la necessità di sentire il suo calore.  
Fu dal modo i cui ricambiò la mia stretta che capii quanto in realtà gli fossi mancato, avvolse così saldamente le sue braccia a punto da temere che lui non avesse nessuna intenzione di lasciarmi andare.  
Perché, se sembrava aver bisogno di me, non mi aveva contattato fino quel giorno? Come avrei potuto rispondermi da solo? Ma fra un po’ avrebbe finalmente chiarito tutti i miei dubbi, ma per ora volevo solo perdermi un po’ in quell’abbraccio.  
«Mi sei mancato, Tezuka.»

*~~~*

Avevo fatto accomodare Atobe nel piccolo soggiorno del mio appartamento con tutta l’intenzione di offrirgli qualcosa che potesse riscaldarlo un po’, d'altronde era rimasto fuori al freddo e il clima rigido di quell’inverno non era una cosa con cui scherzare.  
Non è che io lo stessi facendo solo per educazione: al mio posto qualcun altro avrebbe mai accolto qualcuno che l’aveva fatto soffrire in quel modo?  
Io non ero qualcuno solito portare rancore, ma ammetto che, nonostante tutte le mie precedenti riflessioni, ero ancora leggermente arrabbiato: come potevo non esserlo? Io però non avrei mai permesso a certi istinti di prendere il sopravvento su di me, dovevo trattenere tutta l’ostilità che provavo, ma stavolta non sapevo se ci sarei riuscito.  
«So che non è l’orario cui sei abituato a bere tè, ma spero ti possa andare bene comunque perché ho solo questo da offrirti.»  
«Va benissimo, non preoccuparti.»  
Speravo che potesse servigli ad aiutarlo ad aprirsi, perché mi sembrava che avesse quasi difficoltà ad iniziare il discorso e, la cosa, senza che nemmeno io capissi il motivo, mi faceva infuriare. Non sapevo quanto la mia irritazione potesse essere percettibile, ma a giudicare dall’espressione che aveva, pareva che Atobe stesse di nuovo usato insight su di me, che, a quanto sembrava, funzionava anche fuori dal campo di tennis.  
«Vedo che qui qualcuno è arrabbiato: sai che non pensavo di trovarti così alterato.»  
«Credi che dovrei fare i salti di gioia? Dicendoti frasi smielate? È già tanto se ti ho preparato del tè, quindi ora bevi.»  
«Non ne saresti mai il tipo.»  
«Allora cosa ti è successo? Non ti sembra arrivata l’ora di raccontarmelo, due mesi e mezzo mi sembrano più che sufficienti per ottenere finalmente una risposta.»  
«Anche tu non ti sei fatto mai sentire, mi aspettavo almeno un’email in cui mi chiedevi io come stessi.»  
«Quindi stai cercando d darmi la colpa di tutto?»  
«No, solo mi avrebbe fatto piacere.»  
Se l’obbiettivo di Atobe era quello di farmi sentire in colpa, allora avrei fatto di tutto per eliminarlo da me.  
«Comunque non mi è difficile capire tu cos’abbia provato.» mi disse sorseggiando la fumante tazza di tè che ancora non aveva terminato.  
«Secondo te cos’avrei provato?»  
«Temevi che io ti avessi tradito.»  
Con che coraggio avrei potuto ammetterglielo? Perché dirgli di aver avuto quei dubbi significava ammettere che io non mi fidassi della sua lealtà nei miei confronti e l’avevo sempre reputato una persona incapace di compiere degli adulteri. Proprio per questo io avevo subito capito quanto fossero insulsi i miei pensieri, lui non mi avrebbe mai tradito e questa per me era più di una comune certezza.  
«Oppure che io non ti amassi più? Temevi che avrei voluto lasciarti, vero Tezuka?»  
Lo sapeva che a me non piacesse che usasse l’insight, e tutte le sue evoluzioni, almeno non nella nostra sfera privata, eppure da come aveva messo la mano di fronte al viso sembrava che mi stesse analizzando per leggere le mie reazioni.  
«Vorrei che tu sappia che io ho piena fiducia in te e che non ho mai messo, e mai metterò, dubbio sulla tua buona fede.»  
«So quanto io sia importante per te e anche tu per me lo sei, e vorrei farti sapere che in questi mesi nei miei pensieri ci sei sempre stato solo tu.»  
«Se è così, perché non mi hai né scritto e né chiamato?»  
Era normale, no, che iniziassi ulteriormente a preoccuparmi? L’espressione di Atobe stava diventando così cupa da farmi realizzare quante serie stessero diventando le cose. Che dovevo dire, fino alla fine avevo sperato che fosse tutto frutto della mia fantasia, ma ormai avevo la completa certezza, che, qualsiasi cosa gli fosse accaduta, tutto andava oltre la mia comune immaginazione.  
Ero stato un idiota a non aver mai avuto il coraggio di fare il primo passo, ma orma il dato era tratto e l’unica cosa che potevo fare era ascoltare cosa avrebbe avuto da dirmi.  
«Io ho infranto la nostra promessa: Tezuka! Non potrò più raggiungerti perché non potrò mai più giocare a tennis.»  
“Cosa!!! Perché?!” dissi fra me e me.  
Scommetto che nemmeno la mia espressione stesse tradendo il mio stato d’animo. D'altronde come avrei potuto mascherare uno shock simile? Il mio lato stoico non sarebbe mai riuscito ad avere la meglio su quello che stavo provando.  
Mi sentii quasi investire da quelle parole, che, come una bomba esplosa all’improvviso, avessero travolto ogni angolo di me.  
«Cosa ti è successo?»  
Avevo notato che, per tutto il tempo, Atobe non si fosse rimosso i guanti dalle mani, e, soprattutto, che aveva tenuto quella destra nella tasca del giaccone. La cosa non mi aveva insospettito più di tanto visto che fuori faceva così freddo da aver creduto che semplicemente fossero gelate, ma mai avrei immaginato che mi nascondesse qualcosa di simile.  
Un volta sfilati, per me fu impossibile non notare tutte le cicatrici che ricoprivano la mano destra.  
«Danni irreversibili, non potrò più impugnare una racchetta.»  
Mi sembrava tutto così assurdo, anzi, pareva di vivere in un brutto sogno. Quella però era la realtà, perché mai i miei incubi erano stati così vividi e realistici.  
Non potevo credere quanto quella mano fosse messa male. Tutte quelle ferite erano così recenti che ancora non erano sbiadite, ma forse c’era dell’altro. Delle semplici cicatrici come avrebbero potuto rendere impossibile a un tennista di impugnare la racchetta? Mi era chiaro che tutto fosse più grave di quanto in realtà potesse sembrare.  
«Come te lo sei fatto?»  
«Ho avuto un incidente d’auto, sono stato ferito in varie parti del corpo ma la mano è quella messa peggio. I danni sono stati così ingenti, che pur essendo stato operato dai migliori chirurghi di tutto il Sol Levante, non sono riusciti a far molto. Ho fatto anche la riabilitazione ma ha migliorato solo in parte la mia mobilità.»  
Atobe incominciò a mostrarmi quanto riuscisse a flettere le dita, ma era così minimo che non sembrava potesse nemmeno piegarle a pugno.  
«Come vedi mi sarà impossibile continuare a giocare.»  
«Lo vedo!»  
Perché non mi aveva detto nulla? Cosa costava mandarmi un’email nel quale mi spiegava cosa fosse accaduto? Per tutto il tempo io sono stato a struggermi mentre lui aveva dovuto rinunciare al tennis, ma almeno avrebbe potuto accennarmelo, no?  
Cos’ero io per lui alla fine? Contavo davvero qualcosa? Se ero davvero importante per lui, aveva il diritto di dirmi delle sue condizioni.  
Non ero una persona qualsiasi che s’incontrava di sfuggita e ci si dimenticava della sua esistenza dopo pochi istanti. Non ero nemmeno un semplice conoscente o di quei rivali che pensavano solo a competere: noi avevamo superato da un pezzo quest’ultimo rapporto. Io ero il suo ragazzo e proprio per questo motivo non avrebbe dovuto tenermi all'oscuro di niente, o forse per lui ero semplicemente un passatempo?  
«Ah, vedo che continui a essere arrabbiato con me: non ti è bastata la mia spiegazione?»  
«Ovvio che no! Dovevi dirmelo prima! Ho passato nottate intere senza avere tue notizie e adesso mi dici questo, come potrei non essere arrabbiato? Se sono stato davvero nei tuoi pensieri, allora non dovevi ignorarmi in questo modo.»  
«Credi che per me sia stato facile? Sai quant’è stato difficile accettare che io, il re della Hyotei, fossi costretto a perdere l’uso della mano? Hai idea di questo cosa significasse? Rinunciare alla mia squadra e team degli u17 è stato qualcosa che mi ha letteralmente devastato. Scommetto che tu non potrai mai capirlo, perché tu sei guarito alla spalla e ora stai diventando un professionista. Ti rendi conto che io non potrò mai raggiungere la vetta? Proprio io che sono nato per regnare!». Notavo dal tono quanto Atobe fosse ferito, ma io non stavo a giudicarlo per questo, ma per il fatto che non avesse detto nulla condividendo con me il suo cruccio: in due sarebbe stato sicuramente meno difficile da affrontare. «Sai, Tezuka, non so quante volte avrei voluto chiamarti, averti al fianco, ma non volevo permettere alla nostra storia d’influire sulla tua carriera, non volevo importi di ritornare a Tokyo e perdere così questa grande opportunità. Ho preferito affrontare tutto da solo piuttosto che coinvolgerti, tu non avresti fatto lo stesso?»  
Era così allora? Lui per tutto il tempo ha pensato questo? Ha preferito soffrire da solo per non pesare su di me?  
«Rinunciare a qualche torneo, non mi avrebbe precluso la carriera.»  
«Pensi davvero che io avrei potuto chiamarti o inviarti un’email dicendoti cose come “Ho avuto un incidente e non potrò più giocare a tennis”. Ti sembra davvero qualcosa che avrei potuto dirti in maniera così superficiale? Anche se gli altri mi avevano criticato per questa scelta, io li ho convinti a non dirti nulla, perché io dovevo guardati negli occhi, proprio come sto facendo ora. Essere faccia a faccia con te, parlarti chiaro e tondo, perché così mi sarei sentito meno in colpa nei tuoi confronti» fece una pausa e poi continuò il discorso. «Ti rendi conto che io ho infranto la nostra promessa? Non potrò più più essere il pilastro degli u17 e questo non me lo perdonerò mai.»  
Come poteva solo pensare una cosa simile? Lui non aveva nessuna colpa, dopotutto era stato solo una fatalità!  
Atobe non meritava di soffrire in quel modo, avrei dovuto essergli vicino ma, non avendone avuto possibilità, sentivo di aver il bisogno di rimediare.  
Così, dopo essermi seduto al suo fianco sul divano, lo abbracciai cercandogli di dare il giusto conforto.  
«Non hai nulla per cui tu debba sentirti in colpa.»  
«Lo so, ma spiegalo tu al mio senso di colpa.»  
In quell’istante sentii un bisogno viscerale di baciarlo, magari l’avrei spinto sul serio ad accettare quello che gli fosse successo senza che si sentisse responsabile di nulla.  
A quanto sembrò, la mia idea sembrò funzionare perché Atobe mi accarezzò il viso usando proprio la sua mano destra.  
«A quanto sembra con questa mano posso ancora far qualcosa di utile.»  
Era un buon segno che scherzasse sulla cosa, no? Sembrava che la mia presenza gli stesse facendo bene e ancora non riuscivo a comprendere del perché avesse deciso di affrontare tutto da solo.  
«Mi giudichi?»  
«Perché dovrei farlo? Non è stata minimamente colpa tua, non te l’ho già detto prima?»  
Sembrava quasi che le mie parole stessero finalmente spingendo Atobe a rilassarsi, ma dubito che avrebbe accettato tanto facilmente la situazione, ma lentamente avrebbe capito che io non potevo più avercela con lui.  
«Ho sempre avuto paura che tu potessi farlo, ma sono stato un idiota, vero Tezuka?»  
«Non lo sei affatto.»  
«Invece sì, tu non sei mai stato il tipo da avere un comportamento simile. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo fin dall’inizio.»  
Lentamente afferrai la sua mano, che ancora mi stava accarezzando, e iniziai a osservando minuziosamente tutte le ferite perfettamente suturate.  
«Queste ferite sono a dir poco inguardabili.»  
«No, Atobe, non lo sono.»  
Sinceramente non capivo nemmeno io del perché avessi preso la mano di Atobe baciando praticamente a uno a uno tutti gli sfregi. Forse volevo togliere tutto il dolore che aveva provato? O volevo dimostrargli che non la trovavo affatto disgustosa? O probabilmente tutte e due? Io la trovavo comunque bellissima, perché quella, pur danneggiata, apparteneva al ragazzo che, con tutto il brutto carattere, avevo imparato ad amare e nulla in lui mi avrebbe mai fatto provare repulsione.  
«Grazie, Tezuka, e scusami per tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare in questi mesi.»  
«Scuse accettate, ma la prossima che succederà qualcosa di simile, ricordati Atobe, che te le farò pagare»  
«Vedremo»  
Sapevamo quanto questa separazione potesse essere difficile, essere lontani era particolarmente difficile per me quanto per Atobe stesso.  
Entrambi avevamo un sogno e nonostante la piega presa dalla vita per lui, ero certo che avrebbe comunque rispettato il mio e per quanto dentro di me avessi voluto restare con lui, il tennis ci avrebbe sempre divisi.  
Alla fine dovevo ammettere che nonostante il poco tempo che avremmo potuto trascorrere assieme, per me sarebbero stati momenti preziosi e avrei voluto viverli appieno. In fondo, stavo molto meglio con lui al io fianco, ma non avrei rinunciato al tennis per i sentimenti che ci legavano ed ero convinto che mai Atobe mi avrebbe impedito di giocare, anzi, mi avrebbe aspettato perché i miei sogni sarebbero stati importanti anche per lui.  
«Ora che ne dici di recuperare un po’ il tempo perso?»  
«Mi sembra davvero una buona idea.»

  
Fine


End file.
